


Island

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Beast Hank, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: "The students know me as this.""I know you as Hank."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Alex sucks on his lower lip, ignoring the salty sting of blood. 

Hank pants, the buttons of his shirt askew, lips swelling. Blue creeps from his face, returning to skin as he takes another shuddering breath. 

The bed sits between them like an island made of rumpled sheets and pillows. 

"Could you be blue?" Alex asks, smoothing a wrinkle in the island, "I didn't care the last time you were blue."

Hank frowns, catching his lower lip between his teeth. 

"The students know me as this."

"I know you as Hank."

He slides across the bed with a whine, grabbing at his shirt with clumsy fingers. Yellow bleeds into his eyes as the buttons give way, scattering across the room.

A moment of marveling at Alex's nipple rings, bright silver, glinting proudly. Hank shudders, pressing his forehead against his chest.

Alex cards his fingers through fur, grinning as a tongue laps across his nipples.


End file.
